In the implementation of most roofs and structures, it is necessary to use reinforcement and molding in order to cast concrete and then open the molds afterwards; this technique take a lot of time. These the mold members do not have a structural role and are only used as molds that, in addition to being time consuming, will impose an extra cost to the project.
In composite roofs, the entire roof load is tolerated by steel beams, which makes it possible to use heavier steel beams, which will dramatically increase the cost.
In the conventional composite ceilings it is necessary to use a pin on the ceiling to create a connection and integrity between the roof beams and concrete slabs, which, in addition to its time, will increase the cost; however, in the designed ceiling, for the integrity of the concrete and the roof joists, there is no need for a pin.
Lightening the ceiling and structure, which results in less material being consumed, ultimately reduces environmental pollution.